


At Least He Brought Food

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after he returns to Gotham City, Dick Grayson attempts to buy back his brothers' love with pizza and his sparkling personality. It's harder than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least He Brought Food

“Just because we let you in here, don’t think you’re off the hook,” said Jason Todd, flopping onto his favorite couch. “Because we’re still furious. Aren’t we, Tim?”  
His little brother raised a finger for him to wait until he finished gulping down his bite of pizza. When he was done, he raked a sleeve across his mouth. “Yep.”  
“Honestly, I’m thinking about shooting you,” Jason continued. “Right now. You’ve been warned.”  
“Oh come on,” said Dick Grayson. “I brought you pizza. Doesn’t that count for something?”  
Well yeah, it was something, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Did Grayson really think he could show up after— what, a year?— and just slide back into the family? Oh yeah, I let my brothers think I was dead. Better bring them some pizza! That should cover it.  
Except no, that didn't cover it at all. Jason was still pissed, and Grayson was gonna hear about it, so help him God.  
“So, um…” Dick leaned against the wall. He was probably trying to look casual. (It would have worked better if he hadn’t been visibly chewing his lip.) “What are you two doing here?”  
“The kid invited us,” Tim told him. “It’s TV night. He missed his shows when he was… you know. We’re here to help him catch up.”  
“Damian invited _you_?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you guys like, getting along now?”  
Tim dug in the box for another slice of pizza. “I wouldn’t go that far,” he muttered.  
Actually, now that Jason thought about it, he hadn’t heard Damian make an adoption joke in at least two weeks. That was probably some kind of record.  
“So Damian’s here.” Grayson ran a hand through his hair. “Great. Where exactly?”  
“No idea. We were supposed to start ten minutes ago.”  
The three of them lapsed into an awkward silence for a while—Tim pulled out his phone and started punching buttons. Dick tapped his fingers nervously against his elbow. Jason was just reaching for the stack of pizza boxes when a loud bark echoed down the hallway behind them.  
An excited Great Dane shot through the doors, and Damian skidded in behind him, sliding a bit on his socks. “Sorry! I’m here. I was— oh.” He’d noticed Dick beside him. “What is he doing here?”  
“We needed a pizza boy,” said Jason.  
“Is he staying?”  
“Um,” Dick peeled himself away from the wall. “If you’ll let me?”  
_Hm_ , Jason thought. _Decisions, decisions_. Damian was looking at him for permission— did he want Grayson to stick around? He wasn’t quite ready to show mercy yet. He should probably tell him to leave.  
But actually— “Whatever,” Jason told him. “You can stay if you want. We’re watching _Sherlock_. Have you seen it?”  
“I don’t think—”  
“It’s just Sherlock Holmes, you know? We’re starting at season four, because that’s the one Damian hasn’t seen.”  
“Okay.” Dick flopped onto the empty couch, draping his knees over one of the armrests. “That sounds cool.”  
“He faked his own death at the end of last season— took off on some kind of secret mission? None of his friends know he’s alive.”  
“Oh my god,” Dick groaned. “Seriously?”  
Jason could hear Tim laughing beside him. “Oh yeah,” he continued. “Now he has to come back and tell them what he did. It’s pretty intense. One guy actually—”  
“Hey!” Damian grabbed a pillow out of the arm chair and threw it at Jason’s head. “ _Spoilers_.”  
“Sorry,” Jason told him. He intercepted the pillow before it could actually hit him. “My bad. But really, nice aim— keep trying, you’ll get there.”  
Dick slid a pillow out from underneath his head and offered it to his little brother. “Need a hand?”  
“No, we’ve got it.”  
“We?” Jason tried to ask, but he was cut off when something fluffy slammed straight into the right side of his face. “Oh my _god_ , Tim!”  
Tim grinned at him. “You know you’ve had that coming for a while.” He raised another pillow to shield his face. “Please don’t shoot me.”  
“Don’t tell me how to live my life.”  
“Hey, Todd?” Damian asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“You know, I personally think that if you die, you should have special privileges when you get back.”  
“Agreed,” said Jason. “Continue.”  
“So can I just watch my damn TV show? I waited a long time for this.”  
“Okay, fine.” Jason dropped the pillow he’d been preparing to launch at Tim’s head. “Just for you. I’ll start the episode.”  
“Does anybody want popcorn?” Dick asked, standing up. “I can make some.”  
“Please,” said Damian.  
“Yeah, whatever.” Jason told him. “But if you put caramel on it again, I’m kicking your ass straight back to Spyral.”


End file.
